Famous Last Words
by The Real Damien Thorn
Summary: "Well, I know that I can't make you stay, but where's your heart?" Damny Kenny/Damien fic


**Famous Last Words**

 **Inspired by the beatiful song by My Chemical Romance**

 **I own NOTHING.**

 **xxx**

" _You're dead_." Whether the voice came from Damien, or Kenny's own mind, was unclear. He pushed himself up off the rock hard, fire-colored earth below him. His vision groggy and blurred, he stumbled his way to the charcoal-clad figure in front of him. Damien placed his hands on the blonde's shoulders, keeping him steady.

"Now, I know," Damien purred. "I can't make you stay. But it's getting pretty tiring welcoming you into Hell _every other day_. I have a very demanding life, you know."

Kenny grumbled against the other's chest, trying to get used to the soreness in his muscles. The pain never fully went away when you went to Hell, but the orange-clad teen prefered it to the other choice. Not that he usually had a choice.

"You'll _never_ have a normal life." Damien ran his hands over Kenny's cheek, almost as if he was petting a dog. "Why don't you stay? No one else understands you like I do...No one else _ever will_. They'll never be able to understand what you go through. You'll be _immortally alone_ up there." There was a smirk in the antichrist's voice, hitting a nerve in Kenny.

"I'm not afraid to walk this world alone, Damien," he grunted, his lungs pressing against his rib-cage painfully. He vaguely remembered how he'd died this time: Hit by a bus. One of his more mild deaths, but still not his favorite way to go.

Damien chuckled menacingly, moving Kenny's head back a little to look into the blonde's sky-blue eyes. "Why bother living if you'll just end up back here before you can even do anything worth mentioning?"

Kenny didn't bother arguing with the spawn of Satan. They'd been through this conversation too many times before; everytime the blonde fell from Earth, it seemed, Damien would try to get him to stay. But the blonde always refused, finding more reasons to live than Damien could come up with reasons to stay. Even sex, as much as Kenny did enjoyed it, couldn't keep him down for long.

The antichrist must have grown impatient with him, or maybe wanted attention, because he dug his nails into Kenny's neck, pressing harder and harder until the immortal blonde hissed in pain. Seeming pleased with the maroon-colored liquid dripping down Kenny's neck, Damien took his hands away, bringing a bloody finger up to his mouth and sucking on it. Kenny averted his eyes, angrily slapping a hand along the claw marks on his neck. "Damn it, Damien."

"Oh, _I'm sorry_ ," he purred in a mock-sweet voice. "Devil knows what possessed me to do such a thing!" The inky-haired demon laughed at his own joke, grabbing onto the blonde's arm roughly and pulling him close.

Kenny felt a pull somewhere near his middle, and the next thing he knew, he was in the antichrist's room. Pitchfork-red walls went well with the blood-stained floor, and Damien's blacker-than-night bed was pushed to the middle of the room.

"I've done a little bit of decorating," he commented, pointing a pale finger toward the back of his room, where souls lay tortured in a heap. What looked like intestine lined the ceiling, forcing Kenny to stare at the only thing he found the least threatening: Damien's bed. But even that held promises of torture. As if reading his thoughts, the slightly shorter male threw Kenny onto the sheets.

The blonde got the breath knocked out of him, and opened his mouth to take a breath, but soon found this impossible as Damien's mouth covered his. The raven's sharp teeth nipped at his lips, and Kenny struggled to breath. He thrashed about, desperately trying to throw the demon off of him. Damien pulled away, laughing harshly as his hand slid up the dead boy's shirt. Kenny breathed in deeply, panting curses out angrily to his captor. "Calm down, you can't die in Hell. Where are you gonna go, Detroit?"

The blonde rolled his ocean eyes at the over-used joke. "Better than here..."

Damien scowled at the comment. "Shut up." He ripped at the other's jacket, tearing the fabric until Kenny lay bare-chested beneath him.

"Hey, my _mother_ made that jacket."

"I don't care if the bloody _angels_ crafted it with their eyelashes!" Damien growled. "It was in my way." The antichrist pulled his own shirt off, throwing it behind him and leaning down press his chest to Kenny's. The other gave a moan at the sudden heat against him; Damien's body temperature was more than a few degrees higher than the blonde's, and though it was already hotter than bearable in the room, the almost scorching heat of Damien on top of him made Kenny shiver. Damien's slightly heavier form seemed to melt into him, as if the demon was trying to attach himself to the blonde. Warm fingers hooked under the waistband of Kenny's pants, pulling almost desperately. The blonde unbottoned his jeans hurredly, not wanting the amber-eyed boy to destroy his pants, too. When his pants were off and thrown carelessly onto the blood-stained ground, Damien bent his head down, running his tongue along the 'V' shape below Kenny's navel.

Blue eyes widened in pleasure as the other boy yanked his boxers down with his sharp teeth. Without a moment of hesitation, Damien took the blonde's member into his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down. Kenny knew the anti-christ was doing this to convince him to stay.

It was almost enough to make him agree right then and there, but Kenny knew that he wasn't capable of making those kinds of decisions while in this state of mind. The blonde grunted as he came into the other's awaiting mouth. The charcoal-haired teen made sure Kenny was watching before he swallowed, grinning seductively at the blonde afterwards. Kenny shook his head, chuckling, before the demon abruptly flipped him onto his stomach. "Hey. Be careful..."

Damien chuckled, and Kenny could hear him slipping out of his pants. He positioned himself behind the blonde, teasing him. " _Forgive_ me if I'm not." The sarcasm laced his voice, and he pressed into the other roughly.

Kenny grunted loudly at the discomfort, and Damien paused, letting him get used to the feeling again. " _Damn, Damien_..." The other chuckled, and slowly began thrusting. He usually wasn't this nice to the boy, but it'd been a while since Kenny had "dropped in", and Damien figured the blonde never bottomed up on Earth.

After Kenny's groans of pain started sounding more pleasured, however, the anti-christ quickened his pace. His fingers gripped Kenny's hips harshly, the nails dipping into the flesh and causing beads of blood to drip down. Still thrusting, Damien brought his bloodied fingers up to his mouth and licked them, savoring the taste of the immortal blonde's blood. He stretched himself over the other's body, resting his chin on Kenny's shoulder. Blue eyes glanced over at him briefly before closing. The blonde's breathing hitched as Damien ran his fingers across his chest.

"Don't hide this heart from me," Damien purred, digging his nails into the other's chest. "It's mine." His thrusts became harder and faster, and the friction and the heat of Damien's body was making Kenny sweat. The salty beads stung his scratches, but it only added to the overall pleasure. He started moaning as he felt himself close.

"Damien, I'm..." The blonde let out a grunt as he came, and his body went limp. Damien kept going, hoisting Kenny's hips up to get better friction, and finally finished as well.

The dark-haired teen collapsed on top of Kenny, panting heavily. "So..." He gasped. "Make up your mind yet?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

"I don't want to bottom everytime," the blonde muttered, and Damien scowled.

"I meant about you staying!"

"I know, that's what I'm saying," Kenny said, extracting himself from the demon. "I'm not going to bottom _every_ time."

"Wait, so you're..."

"Staying..."

Damien glanced at the blonde for a short while, before throwing his arms around him, attacking his mouth.

"Hey, hey, easy now." Kenny laughed. "Don't get too excited. I still want to be able to visit my friends and see my family, and stuff."

"That can be arranged."

"Good."

"So..." Damien curled his body around Kenny's, making sure the other couldn't escape. "Wanna celebrate?"

" _You sneaky devil_."


End file.
